


Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch Me

by DestielSnot



Series: Frerard ABO's [6]
Category: Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), Frank Iero and the Patience, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alpha Gerard Way, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Frank Iero, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gerard's a sweetheart, High School, I haven't slept properly and im high so, It's loosely based off of a song, Knotting, Let Me Know If I'm Missing A Tag Or Two, M/M, Omega Frank Iero, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Songfic, Sort Of, Top Gerard Way, and Frank is an innocent little bean, i'm probably missing tags, maybe? - Freeform, safe sex, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSnot/pseuds/DestielSnot
Summary: Frankie's tired of being an innocent little omega.❀





	Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK. I've been through fucking Hell holy crap //still am currently in Hell right now too//. Anyways I just - I had this idea and had to write it like right away. S'probably not good.. Also Omega-verse added because I want to get back into that too. Obviously an AU and don't mind the formatting, I'm rusty. Please comment (anything, really I like talking to people.) And kudos if you enjoy.
> 
> If you'd like to roleplay bandoms, message me on instagram at destielsnot. If you don't have insta just let me know and we can work something out. :^'>

❀  
Frank bit his bottom lip hard, the tender rose flesh paling because of the action. His heart's rhythm kept stuttering before speeding up and it made him feel all giddy - almost like he was high though he had never actually been high so he was just assuming that's how it felt. He was a goody-two shoes, something he was previously proud of. He had amazing grades in all of his classes and every single one of his teacher's enjoyed his presence. He never misbehaved, though that could easily be because of his omega genetics. He was practically born to please and sometimes he hated that about himself despite the fact that he couldn't really change that. Frank let go of his bottom lip, little pink tongue darting out to lick at it subconsciously. His pale hands were palm down on his desk, fingers tapping to a random beat in his clouded mind.

He was anxious though that was somewhat of an understatement, in his opinion. He felt like he was about to burst at the seams, stomach all fluttery as if actual butterflies were swarming about in there. Maybe swarming wasn't harsh enough of a word. His hand came down to rub at the slightly pudgy section of his body, hoping to rid the strange sensation from his tummy. It didn't work, he figured it wouldn't. Class was almost over and he was glad for that though the thought of school ending made his anxiety spike up to an all time high because this was it.

He was heading over to Gerard's house because his parents and brother wouldn't be home today and most of tomorrow. They'd be alone - they had plans. Frank gnawed at his bottom lip once again until he tasted the all to familiar metallic liquid invade his mouth. It was a bad habit of his, one that he really did try to stop doing but it seemed useless at this point. The beta teacher at the front of the class was still talking, going on about the ocean since this was Marine Biology after all. This was one of Frank's favourite subjects in school but he couldn't quite focus on anything other than his alpha boyfriend.

They hadn't gone all the way before, or at least Frank hadn't ever. Growing up as an omega made him more careful, especially when it came to his body. But he was ready - he was sure of it. Everyone else had already had sex way before him, he was a senior for crying out loud and all he had ever done was some heated kissing and rutting. It was embarrassing, to say the least. He wasn't some innocent little omega, _okay_.. that's exactly what he was. But he didn't want to be that anymore and he trusted Gerard with his body, especially because the alpha had been so patient with him, constantly asking if he was okay and stopping things whenever Frank felt uncomfortable.  
❀  
The bell rang loudly throughout the school, signaling the end of the day which had every student scampering to get up and pack and grab their things quickly so they could leave. Every student except for Frank. He wasn't taking his time per-say, he was just going a little slow is all. The omega pushed his science binder into his emerald and pale green backpack before zipping it up and slinging it over his shoulder. The classroom was practically empty save for a few students and the teacher who were staying after for a study session.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Cooper." Frank mumbled with a small wave as he exited the room. He heard the teacher respond with a 'You too, Iero.' before the door closed behind him. Frank walked through the crowded hallways, down wing A to wing S where Gerard's locker was located. The omega pushed some of his hair behind his ear, the curly dark brown strands constantly fell into his face. He wanted to trim it but at the same time he liked it's length and so did his boyfriend; it stopped just above his shoulders. He thought it framed his face well too.

Frank's heart felt like it had swelled up when he finally neared Gerard's locker, at which the slightly older teen was standing at with his black backpack slung over his shoulder. Frank's short legs automatically picked up speed, shuffling over to his tall boyfriend (he wasn't actually very tall, Frank was just extremely short at 4'9).

"Hey, Frankie." Gerard greeted the omega once he neared.

"Hiya Gee." Frank tried to discreetly take in Gerard's scent though it was hard because the school was packed full of so many overwhelming smells that clogged his nose right up which made the task impossible. He gave up, pouting just the tiniest bit as he looked up at his boyfriend.

"Ready to head out then?" Gerard asked with that lopsided smile of his that showed off his small teeth and pointed canines. Frank really liked when Gerard smiled like that, it made his body tingle in such a pleasant way.

Frank nodded in affirmation, smiling to himself when Gerard grabbed a hold of his hand and they began walking out of the school building along with the other dwindling amount of students. Him and Gerard usually walked to and from school because it was so close to their houses. Gerard never let Frank walk alone though - something like that could be pretty dangerous, especially with where they live. It wasn't a particularly bad area but crimes were still pretty high against omegas. Some would find Gerard's protectiveness overbearing but Frank quite liked it - it made him feel safe.  
❀  
Frank watched as Gerard unlocked the front door, hanging the house keys up on the hook that was on the wall after the both of them entered. Frank tossed his backpack onto the small table that sat beside the door, Gerard doing the same before wrapping an arm around Frank's torso gently.

"Wanna watch a movie? S'Friday so we have all night." Gerard muttered close to Frank's ear which had the omega involuntary shivering lightly, leaning into the warm touch as he nodded his head yes.

Gerard lead Frank into the living room, his arm only moving away when he needed to turn on the TV and grab the remote.  
"You want anything Frankie?" Gerard asked after having turned on the television and opening up the Netflix app. Frank hummed in thought, kicking off his converse then shifting to get comfy on the couch cushions. He kicked his shoes so that they were under the glass coffee table and out of the way.

"A soda, please."

"Good manners," Gerard teased with a small smile. Frank watched Gerard leave the living room to go to the kitchen to get him his soda. While Gerard did that, Frank flicked through the recommended films on the TV. There wasn't anything particularly eye-catching so he just decided on maybe a random Marvel film that was recently added.

Gerard came back with two cans of Coca Cola, placing them onto the coffee table before plopping himself down onto the couch extra close to the omega, his arm coming up to rest behind Frank on the back of the seat as he leaned back into the cushions and got comfy. Frank couldn't help but shuffle all the more closer, enjoying the heat of the alpha's body at his side.

"Netflix add anything good?" Gerard asked, his fingers gently tracing a random pattern along Frank's shoulder.

Frank shook his head, some strands of his hair falling into his face which he had to push back behind his ears again.

"Not really. It sucks 'cause they keep addin' rom-coms and stuff." Frank replied, glancing over at Gerard before looking back at the TV. A movie trailer was playing for some film that honestly didn't seem interesting at all.

"Well - let's just put something random on, 'm sure we aren't gonna be paying much attention to it anyway." Gerard muttered, his voice just the tiniest bit lower but Frank could still hear the difference and that had him taking in a deep breath.

"O-okay." Frank mumbled, quickly clicking on a random movie and placing the remote down once it started. His face felt like it was on fire and he was positive that he was as red as a tomato, even his ears were heated. He hoped Gerard didn't notice but that wasn't likely. The alpha somehow always knew what Frank was thinking.

To hide his embarrassment, he grabbed Gerard's arm, bringing it to his shoulders and nuzzling his face into the crook of it. He could take in the alpha's scent more easier this way too and that usually calmed him down quite a bit. He let out a quiet sigh, hand gripping Gerard's forearm firmly as he focused on the film that had begun playing.  
❀  
Ten minutes into the film and Frank was already starting to get distracted, though that wasn't too hard because it wasn't particularly interesting. Gerard's hand had been resting on his lower thigh, close to his knee, and rubbing gently. Frank was pretty sure the alpha hadn't even realized he was doing it - but it made him antsy nonetheless. He could feel the heat of his palm through his tight jeans and the light trail of his fingertips as he drew circles that were slowly rising up.

Frank stuttered on a breath, his grip on Gerard's arm tightening when the alpha's hand inched up closer to his inner thigh, continuing to trace a circular-like swirl of patterns over the cloth. He squeezed his thighs closer together, willing the warmth that was spreading through him to cool down as he tried to focus on the movie. A woman was on screen, yelling into her phone. Her acting was decent for a Netflix movie, Frank noticed, though that thought was quickly replaced with fuzz when Gerard squeezed his upper thigh.

"Gee," Frank gasped out lightly, his stomach already starting to clench and twist (in a good way).

"Hmm?" Gerard hummed in reply, hand starting to knead Frank's thigh as he looked towards the small omega.

"Please," Frank wasn't even sure what he was asking for but his jeans were starting to become all too tight and he wanted to feel Gerard's hands against his skin rather than through a layer of denim.

"What's wrong pumpkin?" Gerard asked in a teasing tone, the nickname though seemingly sweet had Frank's body trembling.

Frank brought his hand down, placing it on top of Gerard's and leading it to the slight bulge that was prominent through his dark jeans. The omega practically keened when Gerard started to palm him through the tight fabric, eliciting quiet 'ahs' from his lips as his hips rocked up into the touch. The heat was back in his gut, swirling around and making his body hot as he jolted from little waves of pleasure.

"F-fuck." Frank panted, licking his bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth to try and keep quiet.

"Uh-uh." Gerard muttered, his free hand coming up to grip Frank's chin, thumb pulling the omega's bottom lip down. "Let me hear those perfect little noises."

Frank whined, complying and just letting the sounds out freely. His eyes were starting to water from the delicious friction, head tilting back just the slightest as he let out a high pitched moan that sounded throughout the living room. The movie was long forgotten at this point, just like Gerard had said before.

"'m close, Gee - Gee please.." Frank's body was trembling, fingers twitching as Gerard palmed him harder. The pressure in his stomach was bubbling, coiling up and then unwinding like a cord. He didn't want to cum from this but he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back if the alpha continued his ministrations.

Gerard's thumb rubbed under Frank's bottom lip for a second before he pulled his hand back, the other stopping it's movements and resting over his clothed cock. The omega fought to catch his breath, chest heaving just the slightest as he panted and took in warm air. His body was starting to produce slick and if he didn't get up from the couch then it was bound to get on the cushions.

"Let's go upstairs," Gerard stated, giving one last rub to Frank's erection before standing up and turning off the TV. Frank was quick to stand up as well, though his knees almost gave out due to them feeling like actual Jell-O. Gerard wrapped an arm loosely around Frank's midsection, leading him to his bedroom despite the fact that Frank practically knew the layout of the house as if it were his own.  
❀  
Gerard pushed Frank down onto his bed before settling over him and smiling, head tilting down to connect their lips together in a kiss. Frank hastily kissed back, getting in sync and locking his arms around Gerard's neck to bring him closer. They had kissed before, obviously, but something about this felt different. It was like electricity was just swimming through them, passing through each other with every touch. 

Frank whimpered into Gerard's mouth, lips parting further so the alpha was able to dart his tongue in. It rubbed against his own and trailed the roof of his mouth, their saliva mixing as Frank followed Gerard's lead. Their tongues danced, lips slick with spit and swollen from their rough ministrations that had Frank's gut swirling with a heat so familiar yet completely new to him.

"Gee - alpha," Frank panted when their lips disconnected, Gerard trailing feather-like kisses from his jaw down to the middle of his neck where he started nipping and sucking hard enough to bruise the pale flesh. Frank's thighs clenched together, his head tilting to the side so the alpha had more room to mark him up. That had the omega's hole fluttering, slick starting to seep through the fabric of his boxers and jeans that he so badly wanted to get out of.

As if Gerard read his thoughts, while continuing to lick at the column of Frank's neck, his hands fumbled with the button and zipper of the omega's jeans. Eventually he got them undone enough to be able to pull them down along with his boxers, Frank lifting his hips to help and kicking them off once they reached his ankles. The release of pressure had Frank sighing.

"Gorgeous, omega." Gerard praised after having helped Frank pull off his shirt as well. He was on full display; pale skin flushed a petal pink, his dark curls sprawled around his head as if they were a halo. His thick thighs were spread, little omega cock leaking from the tip against his taut tummy that trembled with every wave of slick that leaked out of him and onto the sheets.

Gerard had to stop everything that he was doing just to stare, take in the beautiful sight beneath him that had his own cock twitching in his pants with the need to knot and claim the omega as his. Frank could see the alpha's hooded eyes darkening, the once dusty hazel colour turning into a deep shade of brown that contained so much emotions Frank couldn't decipher them all - he wasn't in the right mind to.

"Beautiful." Gerard muttered under his breath before lowering his head to trail kisses and bites along Frank's collarbone that was just begging to be marked. He went lower, breath fanning against the heated flesh that had goosebumps forming along the omega's skin. Gerard nipped down Frank's sternum before mouthing his way across his chest, taking one of his pink nipples into his mouth and sucking until the nub hardened.

Frank keened from the action, chest heaving as Gerard worked on his sensitive nipple. He felt all tingly, as if his nerves were sparklers that kept alight and danced within him. The alpha's hand came up to roll the other bud between his index and thumb and the feeling was so overwhelming that Frank's body arched off of the bed on it's own accord - searching for more friction.

Frank was sure that his brain was a melted puddle, his thighs were a quivering mess and all he could get out of his mouth were quiet high pitched moans that seemed to further push Gerard to continue. His body felt flushed, so hot that he was starting to perspire at the nape of his neck. Gerard eventually pulled back from Frank's chest, continuing to trail light touches of his lips downward as the omega caught his breath that seemed to be caught in his throat.

The alpha licked around Frank's belly button before going further, mouthing at the omega's hips and crease of his thighs. The smell of slick was no doubt overwhelming, filling up the small space of Gerard's room along with the scent of heady and hot arousal that had the both of their skin prickling.

Gerard reeled his head back to speak. "Turn over for me kitten." While sweet, Frank could hear the underlying command of it so he was quick to scamper and obey his alpha, rolling over and pushing himself up with his elbows and knees. Something about this position felt all the more exposing to the omega, even though he had already been on display for the past fifteen or so minutes.

Frank turned his head, dark hair falling into his face as he watched Gerard resettle himself behind him. He was confused at first, unsure of what the alpha was going to do. That was until Gerard's hands came up to grip at his ass, kneading the plump cheeks a bit before spreading them apart. Frank was a panting mess, the heat and calluses of the alpha's hands had him dizzy.  
Frank heatedly watched as Gerard lowered his head and his knees almost buckled beneath him when he felt the bed of the alpha's tongue lick down his crease. He was afraid his limbs would go limp and he'd fall face first onto the bed.

"Holy - oh my God, Gee!" Frank practically sputtered as Gerard's tongue traced around his rim, most definitely getting covered in slick that seemed to be steadily leaking out of Frank's entrance at this point. Frank had never felt anything like this before, it was almost overwhelming. His body was encompassed in tingles that surged to his little cock, quiet mewls slipping past his lips as his member twitched beneath him, precum spouting out and landing against his stomach and the covers.

Gerard rimmed Frank for a bit, just savouring the omega's sweet and intoxicating slick that coated his tongue. Frank was a stuttering mess and every limb of his body was pulsing with a heat that was so unbearably delicious. His mind was fuzzy, focusing only on the pleasure that seemed to ripple through him. He didn't think it could get any better than this.. until Gerard's tongue pushed in past the tight rings of muscles.

Frank's eyes rolled back and he was quite literally breathless as Gerard ate him out. His hips bucked back on their own accord, seeking out more. The alpha's tongue was practically fucking him at this point and Frank wasn't able to control to the roll of his hips as he tried to basically ride Gerard's face.

"S-good alpha," Frank moaned, his arms struggling to keep his upper half steady and upright. The sounds echoing throughout the room were so fucking sinful, filling up the space with such a wanton desire that Frank didn't even know was possible. He had never felt like this, the ache in his chest similar to some form of hunger that had him a needy sloppy mess of flushed skin and a dazed mind.

"Fuck, alpha ple-ase," Frank's head shot back when Gerard added a finger along with his tongue, working the omega's slicken and swollen entrance open even more. The digit prodded, in and out at a steady pace while also searching for that special bundle of nerves that were hidden inside.

Frank's whole body froze, lithe muscles trembling when his prostate was found and rubbed. A carnal scream fell from his red-bitten lips, his arms almost giving out on him as he fought to keep himself level. He felt like he was floating but grounded all at the same time, like this was all some licentious dream that he'd wake up from in his bed surrounded by fluffy blankets.

Gerard added a second finger, stretching Frank's hole with every spread of the digits for a few moments. Frank was so out of it he didn't even realize when the alpha had pulled away, leaving him whimpering and dazed. He could vaguely hear the alpha removing his clothing and the sound of a drawer and plastic wrapper being opened. His body jerked when Gerard's hands gripped his sides, actively flipping him over and onto his back.  
His arms and legs felt like putty and his body was completely pliant for his alpha to finally stake his claim, finally knot him like he didn't even know he desperately wanted or needed. Gerard pushed the omega's legs up, his pretty and already wrecked and slicken hole on display once again. Frank hazily watched as the alpha lined his condom-clad cock up with his entrance.

Frank could hear his blood buzzing in his ears, heart pounding against his rib-cage as Gerard slowly sheathed himself inside of him. His small hands gripped the bed sheets, even with all of the prep beforehand he still felt a slight burn from the stretch. Though the pain quickly dissipated once the alpha fully sunk into him, hips flush against the omega's plump little ass.

Gerard leaned his body over Frank, one hand brushing back some strands of hair that had fallen onto the omega's face as he waited for him to adjust to his length and size. "You okay kitten?" The alpha asked and that alone had Frank's heart swelling with such a fondness despite the heavy arousal that swam through them.

"'m good. You - you can move," Frank all but whimpered once his body got used to the large intrusion. Gerard slowly pulled out to the tip before pushing back in, setting up a rhythm that was slow but oh so deep, practically rocking the omega to the core. Frank let out loud high pitched moans, eyes squeezing shut as he attempted to meet the alpha's thrusts that started to speed up in pace.

The bed seemed to be moving with them, headboard hitting the back wall with a light thump that was barely audible. Frank's grip on the sheets only tightened, thighs quivering as Gerard's cock dragged out of him then thrusted back in. The alpha's grunts made Frank feel like he was on cloud nine, his stomach muscles taut as heat pooled in his lower gut from the amazing friction. His own little cock was leaking like a faucet against his tummy, precum covering the pale flesh in a steady stream.

The omega's slick was no doubt getting everywhere, coating Frank's thighs and ass along with Gerard's hips and cock that was starting to swell at the base and catch on Frank's tight rim. The tug had the omega gasping, hooded hazel eyes watering and glazed as his body continued to try and match with Gerard's deep and fast paced thrusts.

Gerard's tongue darted out to lick at Frank's neck before nipping down, his weight being supported by one of his arms as he continued his ministrations.

"Gee, 'm close, close alpha." Frank choked on a sob, pleasure wracking through him with such an intensity that had him fucking quaking. He cried out when Gerard's hand gripped his little cock, jerking him off in time with his thrusts. His precum acted as a lube, making the slide of the alpha's palm smooth. His thumb darted over the tip, smearing the tacky liquid down with every drag.

"Fuck!" Frank practically howled, muscles tensing as he finally came all over Gerard's hand and his stomach. White flashed behind his eyelids, mouth slack as he panted and twitched. The alpha continued his thrusts, speeding up and lacking rhythm as he neared his own release. His knot caught on Frank's entrance with every pull, his hips rocking shallowly before stuttering to a stop as he came in spurts into the condom.

Frank's hole clenched in over-sensitivity, just basking in his post-coital bliss as Gerard panted above him, steadily cumming into the rubber as he caught his breath, inhaling Frank's sweet scent as he nuzzled his nose into the omega's neck.

"Love you Frankie." Gerard mumbled into Frank's skin, placing a small kiss over one of the bruises that had formed.

"I love you too Gee."  
❀  
Gerard wrapped the white fluffy towel around Frank's small frame before hoisting him up and carrying him bridal style back to his bedroom carefully. The omega curled up against the alpha, inhaling deeply and sighing. He was pretty damn exhausted, mind still fuzzy from the previous events of the afternoon. After Gerard's knot had went down they changed the bedding and showered.

Frank was too out of it to properly clean himself so Gerard had helped, washing away the dried cum and slick before soaping up the omega's damp curls and cleaning away the suds. He didn't bother with washing his own hair, just his body seeing as Frank was about to pass out in the shower.

Gerard gently placed Frank down on the now clean bed, taking the towel off of him and drying him up to the best of his ability before doing the same to the omega's hair. Frank just watched with heavy eyes, a quiet purr rumbling his chest at being taken care of. He really loved Gerard, couldn't wait till they graduated and mated properly. The omega in him wished they could do that now, have Gerard bite him and fill him up with pups so they could start a family.  
He knew that that was too soon, they were still only teenagers, but that didn't mean that Frank couldn't dream.

They didn't bother getting dressed in pajamas, just curled up together on Gerard's bed naked and close under the fresh covers. Frank's hands were splayed against the alpha's lean chest, his forehead resting against his shoulder. Gerard's arms were wrapped around his waist, holding the omega close while he scented him in a drowsy stupor.

The alpha planted a small kiss to the top of Frank's head before speaking up in a quiet voice, not wanting to break the contentess that surrounded them. "How about we order takeout later, after we get some sleep."  
Frank hummed and nodded, loving that idea because he was a little hungry though his tiredness overpowered the slight grumble in his belly. "Sounds good."

Gerard smiled, placing another light kiss to the omega's head before nuzzling his face in the damp dark locks and sighing.

The both of them fell asleep not long after.  
❀

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll start taking requests to help with motivation or something? If you wanna send prompts than be my guest. Hope you liked and sorry if the ending was rushed but I don't feel good and wanted to post something since I've been absent for like way too long. (Hopefully there weren't too many typos.)


End file.
